Ways to Annoy Mewtwo
by DawnTheRiolu
Summary: Everyone knows that Mewtwo isn't the Pokemon you should mess with. But what will happen when two brave (or stupid) Pokemon decide to confront him? And will it end up more important than it seems?
1. Introduce yourse-WHAT?

**Hi everyone! This is my very first story here on FFN! This was inspired by all of the 'Ways To Annoy' stories. The setting in the story is in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky after the main storyline. Hope you enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

_Ways to Annoy Mewtwo _

Chpt 1. Introduce yourse-WHAT?

Chpt 2. Battle Time!

Chpt 3. _"I'm Mewtwo! I'm depressed" _

Chpt 4. Mew vs Mewtwo!

* * *

"This…is probably _the_ most important moment of my life."

"What about when we beat Dialga and saved the world?"

"…Okay, second most important."

A young Riolu and Eevee stood outside of a rather large house. They had been planning to do this for a while, and they couldn't have been more excited to get started. After their previous exploits in preventing the Planet's Paralysis, and stopping Darkrai from imprisoning the world in an endless nightmare, the two young Pokemon wanted a new experience. They were about to confront one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. Mewtwo.

"Okay, first let's see if we got everything we need." The Riolu recommended.

"Right, do we have sleep seeds?" The Eevee asked.

"Check." The Riolu replied, looking in her treasure bag.

"Oran berries?"

"Check."

"Stun seeds?"

"Check."

Geo pebbles?"

"Check."

"Grimy Food?"

"Check."

"Pecha berries, Rawst berries, Cheri berries, Chesto berries, Aspear berries, LOTS of Payapa berries, Sunny orbs, Rainy orbs, Luminous orbs, Decoy orbs, Escape orbs, Invisify orbs, Silence orbs, Reviver seeds, Blast seeds, and Poke?"

"Check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, and check!" The Riolu answered.

"Alright then, let's go Dawn!" The Eevee said.

"Right Krystal!" The Riolu replied.

Dawn knocked on the door of the large house. After a few seconds it opened to reveal _him_.

Mewtwo looked down at the two girls, who were smiling up at him.

"Who are you two?" He asked, glaring at the girls.

"Hello! We're Team Relic, gold rank exploration team!" Dawn greeted. "I'm Dawn and this is Krystal!" She motioned towards her Eevee friend.

"Good, now what do you want?" Mewtwo asked, still glaring.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Err, yeah, well…wewerewonderingifwecouldlive withyouforalittlewhile kthxbai!"

The two girls quickly ran around Mewtwo and into his house.

"Wait! You can't just break into my house!" Mewtwo screamed, quickly levitating towards the girls who were about to go into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? We just did!" Krystal retorted.

Mewtwo was about to use Psychic to throw the girls out, but then a bright, white flash interrupted him.

Everyone shielded their eyes. Soon the light faded away to reveal yet another powerful Pokemon. In the middle of the hallway was Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.

"Arceus!? What are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Hello again Mewtwo." Arceus greeted. "It's been so long. How have you been doing?"

Mewtwo scowled. "Well I _was_ doing fine until everyone decided it was Break-into-Mewtwo's-house-day!" He glared at the girls, who waved happily in return. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Ah, Mewtwo, still as rude as ever." Arceus said, shaking her head. "Anyways the reason I came here is to request help from these girls." She motioned towards Dawn and Krystal who looked shocked. "As you know, the reason you were kicked out of the Hall of Origin is because of your short temper and extreme irritability, both flaws you seem to possess even now. You need to learn how to laugh at yourself Mewtwo, and I think Team Relic can help with that. So, as your legendary leader, I demand that you let Team Relic live here with you until your flaws are corrected. If you are to succeed in this task, then you'll be accepted back into the Hall of Origin." She turned to the girls. "Good-luck Team Relic. You'll need it." And with that, she disappeared into another flash of light.

Mewtwo stood there with his mouth gaping open. "What… just happened?"

A couple of moments of awkward silence passed by.

"…Well? Are you going to show us where we sleep or not?" Dawn asked.

Mewtwo banged his head against the wall. He was going to murder Arceus after this.


	2. Battle time!

**Hiya! Time for a new chappie! I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

* * *

_Ways to Annoy Mewtwo _

Chpt 1. Introduce yourse-WHAT? **Check! **

Chpt 2. Battle time!

Chpt 3. _"I'm Mewtwo! I'm depressed"_

Chpt 4. Mew vs Mewtwo!

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning. Team Relic was just waking up in their new temporary home, Mewtwo's house!

"Morning, Krystal!" Dawn greeted.

"Morning, Dawn! Today's the big day!" Krystal said.

Dawn smiled. "Yep! Our very first official annoyance! You know, this turned out to be way more important than we planned. If we don't play our cards right, the Hall of Origin is gonna have to find a new Mewtwo!"

"Yeah, and that'll be tough considering he's the only one left in existence." Krystal pointed out.

"Yikes, you're right! We really gotta be careful not to screw this up! Alright then, it's time for our first annoyance, which is doing what we do best!"

Dawn and Krystal both said, "Battling!" and ran off to go find Mewtwo.

* * *

Mewtwo was in the kitchen, nibbling on a Perfect Apple and reading the newspaper.

_"No sign of those two brats yet." _Mewtwo thought to himself. "_Maybe they recognized my superiority and decided to back off." _

**"Dude, you have never been more wrong."** An unfamiliar voice rang in his mind. Mewtwo jumped about a mile in the air and turned around to find Dawn and Krystal laughing at him.

"Did… did one of _you_ just use telepathy!?" Mewtwo asked.

Dawn smirked. "Yep, _and_ I read your mind! It's just a little trick I learned from a certain Lucario a long time ago. ANYways, we have a request!"

"What do you want?" Mewtwo asked carefully.

"We wanna battle you!" Krystal answered.

Mewtwo stood there for a minute, then burst into peals of laughter.

"You two!? A mediocre exploration team take on a legendary Pokemon like _me_!? Yeah right!" Mewtwo taunted.

However, Team Relic just smirked.

"You really don't know about us, huh? Well, whatever, we still wanna battle you." Dawn said.

Mewtwo smirked back. "Suit yourself, _fighting type_."

Although these words did make Dawn a little nervous, she didn't worry, for she had a trick up her sleeve.

* * *

Team Relic and Mewtwo decided to battle in a grassy plain not too far from Mewtwo's house.

"You ready Mewtwo!?" Dawn asked.

"More than ready!" Mewtwo answered.

"Ok then, let the battle begin!" Krystal yelled and the battle started.

Dawn immediately dug underground, obviously using Dig, while Krystal ran forward, about to use Bite. Mewtwo smirked and used Psycho Cut on Krystal, pushing her back, only to get tackled by Dawn, who had just surfaced from her Dig attack.

As Mewtwo recovered from shock, Dawn concentrated her energy and electricity formed around her body.

"Hidden Power!" She yelled and the electricity exploded from her fur, and electrocuted Mewtwo, who countered with a powerful Psycho Cut. Dawn screamed in pain and Krystal rushed forward delivering a Shadow Ball.

"_Those brats are tougher that they look…" _Mewtwo thought as he dodged another Hidden Power.

Krystal decided to use one of her favorite moves. Quick Attack. She ran around Mewtwo and tackled him at incredible speeds. Mewtwo looked around in frustration as Krystal darted around so fast it looked like she was teleporting.

"Where is that little pest!?" Mewtwo asked himself.

"_Behind you~!" _Krystal answered and delivered a swift Bite to his shoulder. Mewtwo blasted her away with Psychic only to be hit with an Aura Sphere from Dawn, much to his surprise.

"You know Aura Sphere!?" He asked.

"Yep! There's a lot you don't know about me!" She said.

Mewtwo scowled and slammed her into the ground using Psychic. Dawn retaliated by going underground and tackling him from behind once she resurfaced.

"THAT'S IT!" Mewtwo yelled. He used Psychic to lift a huge boulder that was lying conveniently beside him, and dropped it on the girls, who had just barely dodged it.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Dawn complained.

Mewtwo smirked. "Nonsense, I'm just making use of my resources."

Dawn used telepathy to talk to Krystal. "**Alright, two can play at that game! Krystal, it's time to start part two of our plan!"**

Krystal nodded. "Oh Mewtwo! We got a surprise for you!"

Dawn pulled out a Petrify Orb from her Treasure Bag. "Take _this_!" She threw it at Mewtwo. Upon impact with the orb, Mewtwo was unable to move.

"…!" Mewtwo couldn't even talk, so he used telepathy. "**That's cheating!"**

"Nonsense, we're just making use of our resources." Dawn mocked.

Needless to say, the battle didn't last much longer since Mewtwo couldn't even fight back. Soon, he was lying in the ground covered in bruises while Dawn and Krystal celebrated in the background.

"How could this happen? I have the power of the legendaries..." He complained.

Dawn and Krystal stopped celebrating.

"Dude, you do realize that when you got kicked out of the Hall of Origin you lost some of your power, right?" Krystal asked.

Mewtwo lifted his Bite-mark covered arm, facepalmed and fainted.

* * *

As Dawn and Krystal dragged an unconcious Mewtwo by the tail back to the house, Dawn started to get dizzy. She stopped dragging and grabbed her head. "_What the...?" _She thought.

Krystal stopped dragging as well and looked at Dawn. "Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn squeezed her eyes shut. _"It's a... Dimentional scream!"_ Suddenly her vision went black, then a white beam of light shot acrossed it and flashed. She heard a familier voice call out.

_**"Never again! Not as long as I live...I'LL NEVER LET ANYONE HURT**** ME**__** LIKE ****THAT** **AGAIN!"**_

Dawn opened her eyes to find Krystal looking at her, worried. "Dawn, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I guess that last Psychic did a bit more damage than I thought."

"Oh, okay... let's keep walking then."

"Right..." The two explorers grabbed Mewtwo's tail once again and proceeded to drag him home.

* * *

"I dunno Dawn, he seemed sorta mad. Maybe we should've been a little less hard on him." Krystal and Dawn were in their room, treating their wounds and reflecting on their first annoyance.

"Nah, I could tell it was just a petty grudge. He's a grown Pokemon, he'll get over it soon enough." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but we have to get him to be nicer and less irritable, remember? How is annoying him going to help that?" Krystal countered.

"Krystal, what happens to everyone we meet?" Dawn asked.

"…They become nicer?" Krystal hesitantly answered.

"Right! We even got Dusknoir to be nice again! I'm sure we can get on Mewtwo's good side after a while! Let's get ready for tomorrow!" Dawn said.

Team Relic layed down in their beds. Dawn stared up at the ceiling. _"Was that voice...Mewtwo!?" _Dawn thought. She turned over to her side. _"Looks like there's more to Mewtwo than I originally thought..."_

* * *

**For those who didn't play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky/ Darkness/Time, the Dimentional Scream is a special ability the player has. Whenever Dawn touches something or someone, she sees or hears a vision of something connected to that person/object in the past or future. The plot thickens...**


	3. I'm Mewtwo, I'm depressed!

**UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I put that plot point _way_ to early! This is what happens when I write at midnight... Anyway, I edited this chapter so that the plot point doesn't happen, it will be put in a future chapter. So all those who know what will happen, please don't spoil. (As if anyone reads this anyway) Please R&R**

* * *

_Ways to Annoy Mewtwo_

Chpt 1. Introduce yourse-WHAT? **Check!**

Chpt 2. Battle time! **Check! **

Chpt 3. "_I'm Mewtwo, I'm depressed!" _

Chpt 4. Mew vs Mewtwo!

* * *

"Oh, this one's gonna be _gooood_!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Defiantly! I can't wait ti trick him!" Krystal replied.

"Yeah! I wonder if he's still giving us the silent treatment…" Dawn wondered, remembering how Mewtwo didn't say a word to them after the battle the previous day.

"It's like you said, he's a grown Pokemon. Since he's more mature than us he should've let it go by now."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go greet him!" Dawn said.

* * *

Mewtwo was enjoying his morning, reading the paper once again. That is, until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down stairs.

Dawn and Krystal stood in front of Mewtwo, looking curious, much to Mewtwo's dismay.

Mewtwo put his head in his hands and sighed. "Okay… what do you want to know?"

"Well… we were just wondering why you're always so depressed all the time." Krystal stated.

"What? I'm not always depressed!" Mewtwo denied.

"Dude, I've met Cubones happier than you." Dawn said.

"Yeah, you're always all _'I'm Mewtwo, I'm depressed! I hate the world! Blah, blah, blah!'_" Krystal mocked.

. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Dawn and Krystal retorted.

"Is it because you're weak?" Krystal asked.

"No!" Mewtwo answered.

"Is it because you're single?" Dawn asked.

"No!"

"Is it because you don't have a life?" Krystal asked.

"NO!"

Dawn smirked. "Is it because your weird?"

"NO!"

Krystal supressed a laugh. "Are you smart?"

**"NO NO NO!"**

Dawn counted off on her paws. "Three, two, one..."

Mewtwo blinked. "HEY!" He chased Team Relic back to their room and pushed a random boulder in front so they couldn't get out.

Dawn stared at the door. She looked at Krystal. "He does know I can use Dig, right?"

* * *

**Ok... that's better. R&R!**


	4. Mew vs Mewtwo!

**I. Hate. SCHOOL! I also re-wrote chapter three so go read it first! **

* * *

_Ways to Annoy Mewtwo _

Chpt 1. Introduce yourse-WHAT? **Check! **

Chpt 2. Battle Time! **Check!**

Chpt 3. _"I'm Mewtwo! I'm depressed" _**Check!**

Chpt 4. Mew vs Mewtwo!

* * *

Mewtwo was wandering around the house, lost in thought.

_"Okay, so maybe I can bribe the brats into leaving me alone. Maybe I could hire someone to scare them off... How much longer will I have to put up with this!?" _

**"You got a long way to go!" **Mewtwo cringed as a painfully familiar voice rang in his mind. He turned around to find his tormentors smiling up at him.

"Morning!" Dawn greeted.

Mewtwo frowned. "What do you want this time?"

"Well, we have another question" Krystal answered as Mewtwo floated into the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass of water. "What?"

"Is it true that you're weaker than Mew?" Mewtwo spit out his water.

"Who told you that!?"

"Well...pretty much everyone thinks so." Dawn said.

"WHAT!? I'm way stronger than that floating pile of pink!"

"You're pink." Krystal pointed out.

"I'M PURPLE!"

Dawn croosed her arms. "Alright then, prove that you're better than Mew. Can you transform into any Pokemon?"

"Uh, well, no... but I can defeat any Pokemon."

"You lost to us." Krystal is good at pointing out stuff, huh?

"That was because you cheated!" Mewtwo yelled.

"We just used our resources." Dawn said.

Mewtwo's eye started to twitch, much to the girls' pleasure. "Okay, can you use any TM or HM?" Krystal asked.

"HA! Ye-"

"NOPE!" Dawn was holding the Official National Pokedex book and was on Mewtwo's page. "You're missing a big chunk of TMs and you can't learn most HMs."

"..."

"Okay! Last test!" Dawn said. "Are...you...cuter than Mew?"

"..." Mewtwo screamed and chased after the girls.

"HELP HELP! CHILD ABUSER! CHILD ABUSER!" Krystal yelled. The girls ran into their room and locked the door.

"I'LL BUST THE DOOR DOWN!" Mewtwo screamed.

"Then you'll have to pay for it!" Dawn yelled.

Mewtwo growled and returned to the livingroom.

* * *

**Finally! Sorry guys school's been keeping me busy. I'll try to update more though. R&R!**


End file.
